Ultraman Reuz: Episode 6
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: The Deathmatch Battle Keychain Doll Use: *Ultraman Reuz *Hyper Kyrieloid *Faust *Ultraman Dark *Ultraman Axul Dark Prologue After the battle between Ultraman Reuz and Nosferu, Reuz purified Kenzaki using the new colour, the green colour which Reuz released a light and enter Nosferu inne self to destroy the dark heart and darkness. Kenzaki was sleeping beside his friend's. While they all celebrating their victory, an unknown being shot a specium ray toward the ground and hit Reuz from the back. The unknown being who is reveald is Ultraman Dark from the chaiyo production who was Dark Live by Chaiyo worker to destroy Japan and Ultraman Reuz. Seen Reuz time is limit, which also was said by taro that "Ultraman Reuz is similar to Ginga, he can only actives for only Three Minute". Reuz was beaten badly while his colour timer blink red rapidly. The final attack, the hand slash hitting Reuz rapidly, until the whole place burn up until Reuz disappeared behind the smoke scene and Ultraman Dark disappeared in darkness. "What was that Ultraman...?" ask Haruto himself, he was left where Ultraman was before Chapter 1 They are knee down as the hand slash was close to them, Taro manage to avoid the first one but the attack was to fast, Taro can't fully generate more Power as he need. He has only one solution to avoid the second attack but it will cost his head to burn. "This time...i will use it..." said Taro "What...?" ask Haruto The attack was closer, and about to reach them all but a rainbow light brought them and disappeared. At Furoboshi school, they all landed on Haruto room's, all of them were exausted. Haruto turn back to see his friend Kenzaki was sleeps and even Sara were asleep already. "Gosh, i manage to do that again..." said the weak voice by Taro "Taro...?" Haruto seen Taro head was read and burn with fire, he fainted back. The Title of the Series, "The Deathmatch Battle" show up on the screen Haruto and his friends gatherd around circle with Taro resting on his tiny bed, small enough for a doll like him while a small cloths on his head to cure the high tempreture. "Taro, you have done a lot to us...im sorry if the last power of yours really make you fainted..." said Haruto "If only we got something that could Ultra live back Taro-san..." said Mai "Nahh, it would never happen...we tried the Reuz Spark it wouldn work on him..." replied Gaku "See, miss Sara really did sleeping, she's must be tired of all we had been through..." "But, i could not forget about Alien Gunz words..." "What words...?" ask Haruto "Ultraman Reuz, please save the earth and never let the Evil force rule it..." said Marina "He sacrafise himself...even thought he was evil...but acctually he was not..." "I saw a letter on my house wrote by him, he said he was dark live by Someone, he isn't evil but he was control also...to let the doll choose his master and become Live..." replied Mai "It's....sad to hear it..." Marina start to cry, tears falling from her eye. She can't handle her fateful watching an innocent alien been control by the dark Chapter 2 Haruto also can't do a thing since he was beaten up badly by the unknown Ultraman black guy, he even can't see the true identity or the host who become the black Ultraman. Soon, miss Sara awake from her sleeps, her face just like feel something not going right, she saw her hand, a ring which her marriage ring with her husband . "Glad my marriage ring alright..." said Sara "What happen miss Sara...?" ask Haruto "I got a bad dream about...a dark being who destroy everything...even this school..." replied Sara Everyone eye began to open wide, the dream that Sara had is such unbelivable things, things can get really worst if the dream are true. Haruto hold tigth the Reuz Spark, he not even ready to face again the black Ultraman, even if he would, he would want to die to protect his friend. "The dark being...does he really have a long stripe on his eye of red...?" ask Taro "I can't really tell, he was cover with black...i can't see his true face..." said Sara "Taro-san, you wake up..." said Gaku "Yes, yet i fully strength up my power, but i can't use to much of my power, it would drained of my body..." Gin want to go out, he just can't feel the same right before. He tried to pass through the door but Haruto later touches his shoulder. "Gin, where are you going...?" ask Haruto "Why you need to know...?" "Because im your friend...it's isn't likely you act like this..." "Sorry, i just feel diffrent today, i need some fresh air...please..." "Okay...if you need anything, just ask..." "I will follow him..." Taro quickly disappeared right after Gin was far away from the room. Gin walk to the top school building, his mind corrupting with something, a robot fall down and become small doll, while been watch by a dark being with a red eyes, he was looking to Gin but he didn't do anything, but Gin remember his word of something. "You are a human weakling, you haven nonthing more precious than your life, thus i shouln't kill you because you are weak" the voice of the being "That being look like an Ultraman but it was not Reuz...." said Gin "So, you met an Ultraman with a red eye huh...?" the voice from his shoulder "T-taro-san...?" Gin was shocked "I know how you feel Gin, the sound of sorrow and horror, you always want to be like your father, a hero who save the earth once but he..." "Died....died while in a mission..." continue by Gin "Only my mother who understand me enough..." "Gin, let me tell you the story i was felt before...when i was a young Ultra, i heard that my Father was a great hero once, and i kept my dream to be like him..." Chapter 3 A scene was show where young Taro was talking to his father, but his father denied his son to be like him, for an unknown reason. Taro was sad and unspokable, he rush to his mother while his father walk away to the light with a matle he wear, and disappeared. "Father..." "Father...!" shouted Taro, but nonthing change Taro was crying beside his mother side, she conforting her son while hugging him. Her mother words bring Taro to not exactly follow his father footstep, if he tried to follow, his life would be like his father once, a great danger and even got killed by Alien Empera. "I learn what it is right...even our father is a great hero, we should not always follow them..." "Then, my father...died like a true hero..." "Yes, you have your own dream Gin, and what is it...?" "I...i have no dream...i couldn't or haven't had one...." replied Gin "Then you should have one..." Haruto voice soon come along with the others "Haruto..." Gin soon smile to see his friends "Dreams are lot of them...you can choose...." said Haruto "But..." "It's okay, Gin....just think what you want to archive in the future...and you will get it someday" Haruto words really belive Gin to find his dream someday But a hand slash just strike down to the roof, Haruto and the others loose their balance but soon regained it back. They were exactly shock when sawing another Ultraman come infront of them, but this time it's diffrent from other one before. "What happen around here...another ultraman...!?" shouted Gaku "Baka! Puny humans, you have no right to judge my arriving..." "Thats voice...its....!" Taro seem to reconised the voice "It's Ultraman Axul!" said Taro "Axul...?" "He was from the Land Of Light...seem he was Dark Live and turn evil like Ultraman Tiga once..." "Foolish Master Taro! I was not Dark Live to become dark, i have been darkness even since i was born..." said Axul Dark "You mean....!" "I was studying about Ultraman Ginga and Reuz from the very start...i act like Reuz friend but in the end i will accept my fate to kill him...!" "Don't ever touch both of my student's!" Taro warning Ultraman Axul dark "Heh! What do you possibly can do...? You are old and turn into Keychain Doll, you can't even Ultra Live...!" "Hahahaah!" Chapter 4 Haruto walk to the front, he didn't even care about what Axul Dark said about. On his left hand, he hold Hyper Kyrieloid Keychain Doll, he was ready to fight the evil ultra using an alien form. Ultraman Reuz still in his resting due to his power still recharge. "Haruto..." said Marina "Boy, what are you trying to do...?" ask Axul Dark "I'm going to fight you...i will not allowed you to destroy my school and my friend!" replied Haruto Axul Dark released a power punch, almost hit all of them. Haruto move fast, he attaches Reuz Spark to Hyper Kyrieloid keychain doll. "Ultra Live!" "Hyper Kyrieloid!" Haruto rise up his spark with the doll, his body was surrounding by a single galaxy and transform into Hyper Kyrieloid. Axul Dark feels his hand was hold tight by something, an alien who just transform by Haruto, Hyper Kyrieloid doll was Ultra Live back. Haruto manage to be fast in odered to save his former school, he had only left is the Kyrieloid doll, all of his collection he collect stay on his room. "What..." Axul Dark sees fearless "I told you...i will not let you destroy my friends and my school...!" replied Haruto "You little brat...!" Kyrieloid push away Axul hand, and punch him on the chest. Axul Dark fall back rolling, he counter back Hyper Kyrieloid attack by touching Hyper Kyrieloid head, he push him back and sending a kick to his face. Hyper Kyrieloid rolled back down, he loose his balance due to the strong kick by Axul Dark. He tried to stand up back, but Axul Dark speed become as fast as lightning, he greatly disappeared from Haruto site. "W-what...where did he go...?" ask Haruto to himself Axul Dark soon appeared kick Kyrieloid from the back, he was push to the foward until Axul again appeared infront of him, he kick Kyrieloid stomach sending him to the sky with no mercy. "This what's you get for challange me...!" said Axul Dark "Oh, No!" said Gaku "No!" Mai "Haruto!!" said Marina while crying, he can't stand watching Haruto beaten up badly Fears Set Ready to Lauch The fears member were on their room, wearing the space suit, their true mission has finally arrive, what are their trainning before is perfect goal for Mars, and even they had to leave Earth forever for Mars, they will never forget their precious Friends and relative. "Yes...yes..i know Mom, i can take care of my self..." said Shotarou while huggin his mother and father Only Nakamura and Elly who didn't sent for the mission because of their fever and sick, they skip the mission and stayed as a normal human. Captain Megumi Reina, Sosuke Kaiba, Nakajima Tsutomu and Shotaro Haruka is ready for their mission, while holding their space helmet on their hand. "I still can't belived time is running fast...the mission is today..." said Kaiba "I feel stress why Commander Nakamura and Elly are leaving behind us, they lucky to get sick..." said Shotarou "Just get rid of it...we are the future human to build a station on Mars..." said Nakajima Chapter 5 Kyrieloid loose his gravity in the sky without his wings even before it was cut by Reuz using Reuz Saber before (Check Ultraman Reuz Episode 3). Axul Dark flying at super speed, he on top of Kyrieloid, he lent a backfleep kick to his stomach again, Kyrieloid fall down to the ground, he it the contruction site beside the buildings. Axul Dark lift him again, he throw Kyrieloid to the building next to the contruction site, Kyrieloid soon was shoot by a massive Ultra Ray by someone. He fall down fainting, while Axul was persude by another dark being like him, an Ultraman one. "I see you want to fight Haruto and Reuz...huh?" ask the Chaiyo worker "Who are you...?" ask Axul "I'm nonthing you need to know, i here to assist you on the fight, as you can see, i also want to kill him..." "Your hire..." said Axul When they both were having a conversation, Kyrieloid woke up slowly, he then stare at the both of them who also stare back. Haruto then saw the Reuz Spark blink light, like something woke him up. It's about time Haruto transform into the light warrior Reuz. "Ikuze Reuz!" said Haruto He rise up the spark, a Mark Of Destine appeared on his right hand, the lock of the Reuz Spark lock "Ultra Live" and the twin side open revealing Ultraman Reuz doll. Haruto smile and pick Ultraman Reuz doll and attaches via scan the Mark Of Destine to the Reuz Spark, the face open revealing Ultraman Reuz face. "Ultra Live!" "Urutoraman Reuz!" Haruto body was surrounding by light while rising the spark, it form a twin galaxy. Ultraman Reuz rise by spinning from the twin galaxy, soon become bigger and bigger. He appared in the light while his hand holding Axul face, and he push him using his force causing Axul dark to falling down to the back while Reuz released a spinning kick using greater force to kick back Ultraman Dark. "Impossible...your alive...!" shouted Axul "Hah! Ultraman Reuz!" said Gaku "Haruto..." Marina start to feel happy, Haruto still alive and safe now that he is Ultraman. "I can't see to be sure that Haruto will won the fight, now he will fight two oppenent again like before he face Galkimess and Kenzaki..." said Gin "I very sure he can win..." said Taro "Why...?" "Ultraman Reuz fighting Style has been confirm by me that his style is the same as Ultraman Ginga fighting style..." replied Taro "Owh..." "I belive in Haruto..." Marina grabbing both of her hands, she was hoping that Haruto would be save and winning the fight for the sake of the earth "Gambate, Haruto!" Chapter 6 Insert Song, Take Me Higher Remix Version Reuz soon perform an elbow attack on Axul Dark, he leaves no mercy to his former friend which he was a spy to the Land Of Light. He follow up for a roundhouse kick to Ultraman Dark, throwing him to the left side, when Axul Dark tried to stand up, Reuz then using a swipe kick to lure down Axul, he fall down again. Ultraman Dark then fire a hand slash, Reuz flying to the sky without any hand movement. "He is the third Ultra that prosses a flying without any hand movement..." said Taro "Whos the first...?" ask Marina Axul Dark follow Reuz flying, they both hitting each other in the sky while Ultraman Dark crosses his hand into a "+" formation and fire a orange beam, he assure that the beam will hit Reuz. Having enough of a hitting with Axul, Reuz sense that the beam was close to him, he cross his hand into an "X" using both of his hand and receipt it, it push him back to space but before he would enter the atmosphera, Axul Dark flies higher and perform a Hook kick to Reuz Back. "Arghhh!" sound of Reuz voice, hurting on the back The red ultra falling down far away from the sky to the ground, he quickly rebalance his body back and perform a high kick to Axul Dark chest, he fell down with Reuz due to him holding Reuz leg before he fall. "Oi! Dirty tricks...!" said Haruto They both hit the ground, the surface shake for a moment because of their falling and their Ultra weight. Ultraman Dark grab Reuz necked with both of his hand, he perform a knee attack to Reuz stomach and he push Reuz to Axul Dark. He perform a Axe kick, forcing Reuz to fall down with his front body reach the surface. "Uhh, thats gonna leave a mark..." said Gaku "Also note that, Ginga once had problem fighting Tiga Dark and Alien Valky which is to be my enemy..." Reuz felt unconsciounes, he didn't wake his body while he was kick from the back by Ultraman Dark and Axul Dark, they both laugh watching Reuz dying in pain. Soon, Reuz colour timer began to flash red colour, meaning his time is limit again, it has reach for three minutes. Gin pressing one of the buttons from his new gadget or something, a sound was hear by all of them. "Gun Mode" Gin shot Axul Dark and Ultraman Dark using his gadget pistol, they both was sending back to the back, leaving Reuz alone but soon woke up to continue the battle. "I will not give up..." said Haruto In Haruto's room where there a mattress where Kenzaki is sleeping, he suddenly awoke from his rest. In his dream or a mind contact, Faust appeared infront of him, he and Kenzaki has been one since the last Haruto leave Japan and until in the some period he and Ultraman One defeat him. "If Reuz is loosing, then i also have the same fate as him..." said Faust "Why is that...?" ask Kenzaki "It is was i his soul, even i still alive, he can't battle more enemies...he will adventually loose..." "So you mean..." "Reuz and I is a Half and Half body, and i connected to him, he will receive pain as i do..." "But this time, i receive his pain fighting those two...Axul Dark has spying the ultra's from the Land Of Light for years ago, even before start the Legendary Ultra War..." "His age was 50,000 years old acctually, the truth of him..." replied Faust "What should we do...?" "My life is 99 percent will face death, so i want to use all of my strength to help my Original fighting those two..." "Me too...i wil support you...!" Kenzaki giving a smile to Faust, even he don't know how to smile back, he can't open his mouth. The scene was black, Kenzaki awake from his mind contact, and start to walked to the top roof to find the others. Chapter 7 Reuz continue an Knee attack to Ultraman Dark, while stabbing his foot, he roar in pain as his foot hurt while he hold his foot. Reuz perform a swipe kick, Ultraman Dark falling again. Axul Dark fire his Axul Dark Beam, it hitting Reuz stomach while sending him back far to the clif, Reuz lean there as Axul Dark speeding his speed into a Chaos speed, and touches Reuz crystal of light. "It's about time i eat, i will absorb all of your light...!" said Axul while pressing Reuz chest, soon a light flew to Axul hand to his colour timer which also flashing yellow. "Muahahahaa....!!" "Arghhhhh...!" the scream from Haruto and Reuz who can't hold longer since the three minutes is up. Kenzaki walk alone behind them, Gaku and Mai notices his appearance really shocking them, same with Marina, Sara and Gin even Taro. Kenzaki continue his walking to the front, until he stops one meter from the pole. "Kenzaki..." "It's about time i will assist Haruto and as a friend, i will help him..." said Kenzaki "Hah!" Gaku and Mai smiles "Really...?" Marina smile and Taro agree with Kenzaki words Kenzaki show his right hand, he grabbing it making his palm shine light, more light come from nowhere flew through his hand, more light was absorb to his body and shine light. "This is...for Haruto!" "Arghhhhh!" Kenzaki shouted and his body was released a blue light, he was transform into something. In a realm of darkness, his face breaks and revealed Faust rising from the black galaxy. From out of nowhere, a punch released on Axul Dark face, he was send back hitting Ultraman Dark. "What...!?" Reuz knee down, he was exausted due to his light was absorb but he kept a little more for his final attack. The scene via camera showing up another being with a similar appearance to Ultraman Reuz but diffrent colour, a black and red one. "Impossible...Faust!" said Axul Faust appeared infront of Reuz, defending him or his original. Axul Dark eye soon become Red, he not satisfied to Faust defending Reuz, he would like Faust assist him to kill Reuz. "I'm not like the old days...my life is depend weather Reuz win or not..than i will be his soul back and die forever..." "Is that Kenzaki...?" ask Marina "It sure be...thats Faust...we once fighting with him on the war..." replied Taro "Kenzaki is an Ultra whole this time, i can't belive it..." said Mai Chapter 8 The Last Hope Faust lend Reuz a hand, Reuz turn his head up to see Faust face. Haruto currently can see Kenzaki lend a hand too, Haruto smile and accepting his friend hand, the light shine when both of the hand greet, the light perform a Hope that will end the battle. Reuz accepting Faust hand, as he rise up and walk to Faust left side, they both stand together for the last engage. Faust rise up his hand, and rush toward Ultraman Dark, kicking him on the chest, then he accelerated himself again, punching Axul Dark using a great force. But Axul Dark released his blade, while Reuz only shocked sawing what Axul Dark did. Faust going to his fastest speed even him can't see the blade cut through his stomach. "Noo!!" shouted Haruto "Kenzaki...!" Marina calling him "Argh...so this is it..Haruto" Kenzaki calling Haruto "This is what i get, my sins will repaid with this..." "Don't said like that!" "I have no...no more left to said..." Faust grabing Axul Dark while turning to his back, with Axul Dark is more than a target for Reuz. "Arghh, Let me go!" said Axul "Now, Haruto! Finish this now...!" Kenzaki odered Haruto "But...if i use it, you will also died!" "Heh! Nonthing more presious than seeing my friend live and live...Happy!" Kenzaki using his last word, he released all the darkness in his body so that the shot can hit his body. "I'm sorry...Kenzaki-san..." "Don't do it Haruto!!!" shouted Marina "Marina...!" "It's okay, i assure you...Haruto is the perfect one for you...he will bring you hope. He will protect you forever" Reuz crosses his left arm to the front, following the right arm forming a "V" style, his crystal of light glows light blue according to his normal colour, he spin both of his arm like cile while his crystal of light shine again. "Sob...sob...Reuz Cross Shot!" Reuz forming an "L" style using both of his arm, he fire a Rainbow colour ray via his Special Attacks. The ray hit Axul Dark back and passes through Faust too, they both shouted "Arghhh!" and explode in flame but Faust disappeared in the explosion into a light particle flew through Reuz. The camera show Reuz and Faust merging together as one body, Reuz is now his full self like other Ultra's. Haruto knee down, having a great saddnes his best friend Kenzaki died, but he gave him last chance to fight and Give Hope. Insert song, Ginga No Uta Now that the only left is Ultraman Dark, Reuz stare down to the ground. His action making Ultraman Dark cross his arm to fire his beam. Reuz return again, this time he cross his arm on his chest, his crystal of light on his head shine yellow with lightning bolts, he swing his left arm to the left side, his crystal on his left arm also glow yellow same with hsi right arm when he swing it to the right. The crystal of light on his chest shine yellow with more lightning bolts, Reuz rise his left arm to the sky, the sky forming a circle while the lightning was collect and flew to his arm. He push his left arm slowly and closer to his right arm which before he rise up. "Impossible..thats techniques...is could only be..." said Taro "You mean..." "It's the techniques that once use by Ginga to battle Thunder Darambia, the first monster that appeared before..." Reuz"Reuz Thunder Bolt!" "Showah!" Reuz released the collective lightning and vortex toward Ultraman Dark chest, it hit his colour timer and broke. "Noo!" shouted the Chaiyo Worker Ultraman Dark was sent flying to the sky due to the strength of the thunder attack, he explode in a massive flame and transform back into a Keychain Doll but there's is no sign of the Chaiyo Worker, he was be sure face his death. (The battle song end) "Yes, he did it..." said Gaku "Thank God..." "Haruto...will be your last hope, Marina" said Sara "Miss sara?" "Haruto fully shown that he will protect you from anything...he will be you Last Hope" Marina smile toward Reuz, he rise up his hand via fist to the sky. The sun set down as it is so much beautiful then the moon. Epilogue While the battle end, Reuz seems to be spoken to them all. "Faust, has return to his origianl self oncemore..." said Reuz "Reuz..." "His strong feelings has bring fort of miracle..." "Is that you, Reuz...?" "But one must know that when ever people in trouble, they has high hope for us, a true Friendship never betrayed his own friend..." "Yeah!" Haruto agreed with Reuz word "Ultraman Reuz, i have a few question to ask you..." ask Taro "Even you have been transform into Keychain Doll, and yet we are...why the Doll still exist like Spark Doll...?" Reuz still silent. "What is your connection to Ultraman Ginga acctually...?" And Yet, he still silent. "And why only us...or I remaind sentience and able to Talk like you...?" Reuz still silent, even he didn't answer Taro question. The scene blank to ending theme. Ending Theme: Akaku Atsui Kodo Theater Special Trailer The scene show up Ultra-Fan-Wiki sign, the scene become black until the sound of Reuz Spark. Insert Song, Ginga No Uta "Ultra Live" The screen start to show a Japanese words, meaning "The theatrical series Present" "Urutoraman Reuz" The screen show a Japanese words again but diffrent meaning "From the creater of Ultraman Reuz series, Apexz" Haruto Ultra Live Ultraman Reuz, the ultra spinning from the twin galaxy and landding by kicking up circle of dirt. Reuz rush toward Gorzelium, the screen shine bright next to the battle Ezpadas and Ultraman Dark and Axul Dark, Reuz seen perform a hook kick and a swipe kick toward the both of them. He spin his hand in circle and cross back to his chest while behind him shine a Galaxy, he took fighting stance. (Song End) Months since the last fight againts Axul Dark and Ultraman Dark, Haruto was seen walking beside Marina while Mai and Gin watch them smile. "Perfect couple" said Mai The scene pop up to Scorpis attack Kobe, the building was destroy by their fireball while been shot by S.R.C (Scientific Research Circle) Tech Booster and Thunder and Japan Air Self Defence Force Military Force. "You lost your transformation...how do you want to fight that creature..." shouted Marina to Haruto In the dark realm, Darker Being Dark live back a new type of monster (Skulldros) to destroy Kobe "This is not a dream!" Insert Song, Life Is Showtime Haruto show up Ultraman Tiga Keychain Doll, he ultra live him and fight one of the Scorpis trio which is the strongest. While Gin use his Jean Pad to shot Scorpis. The scene again showed Haruto stare at the Reuz Spark and touches it using his forehead. "Ikuze Reuz!" Reuz shown in the sky, preparing his Red Flame colour attack, Reuz Overdrive. Don't miss the Theater Special, it will start writting Next year. Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Fan Ultra Series